The term “illustrative leaflet” means any sheet, possibly folded several times on itself, carrying writing and instructions relative to the product contained in the box, or a card extractable from the pocket and having images or writing of any type reproduced on it.
Many products or articles are housed, preserved and transported in boxes or cases, normally of cardboard construction; very often, illustrative leaflets or the like are also inserted into these boxes. A frequent example is that in which the articles or products inserted into the boxes are containers of various kinds, bottles, or flat packs defining a plurality of recesses containing pharmaceutical products: in this latter case, the leaflets illustrating the pharmaceutical products must compulsorily be present in the actual boxes into which the bottles, containers or the like are inserted.
In the usual known art, the boxes are produced by specialist firms, whereas the pharmaceutical industry (or another box user) directly provides for inserting the bottles or the like together with the relative illustrative leaflets into them: this operation is relatively laborious and slow, especially as a result of the difficulties encountered in inserting the leaflet (often of large dimensions and folded over several times) into the box in such a manner that it still allows the bottle or pack to be freely inserted without the leaflet becoming creased.
To obviate these problems boxes have been proposed formed from a single piece of cardboard and defining in their interior a pocket into which the illustrative leaflet is inserted directly by the firms producing the boxes, the users of which have then merely to insert the articles (bottles or others) which the box is to contain.
Obviously, the pocket for the illustrative leaflet and the leaflet itself must be retained inside each box in a secure manner so that they do not interfere with the article inserted into the box by the box user or box preparer. Moreover the boxes must have a structure such that the illustrative leaflets can be inserted into them very simply and rapidly by the box manufacturer, directly while the boxes are being formed.